Mortal Kombat XL - The Guest Characters
by davidkun799
Summary: What if Alien, Predator, Jason Voorhees and Leatherface were not the only guest characters in Mortal Kombat X? Well... this fanfic will explain why! Progress: 4/25
1. Guest 1: Guan Yinping

Mortal Kombat XL - Last Guest Characters

Description: What if Alien, Predator, Jason Voorhees and Leatherface were not the only guest characters in Mortal Kombat X? Well... this fanfic will explain why!

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. If I do, I would make Kombat Pack 3 and the sequel to Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. The following characters are from their representing franchises.

A/N: I was inspired by Snafu the Great's fanfic so this is my suggestions if they would make a Kombat Pack 3 or a pack containing 4 guest characters.

 **Guest Character 1: Guan Yinping**

 **Character Select:**

If Guan Yinping was highlighted, she takes a few steps forward and waves to the player. If she was selected, she smiles and faces her opponent, before waving goodbye and walking away.

 **Character Intro:**

If she speaks first, she innocently whistles while walking and smiles at the opponent. If she speaks second, she carries her double mace with no difficulty and drops it on the ground before she punches her hands in preparation for her fight while smiling.

 **Costumes:**

Default - Her costume from Dynasty Warriors 8

Bellhop - Her modern job DLC costume from the same game

Blast Costume - Her alternative Blast Card Costume from Dynasty Warriors Blast

 **Variations:**

Training - Yinping's default moveset from Dynasty Warriors 8

Strength - The same as Training but most of her attacks are more powerful

 **X-Ray:**

Training Time - Yinping grabs her double mace, spins it around and smashes the opponent with all her strength three times. The first blow shatters the opponent's jaw, the second blow obliterates the ribcage and the third blow fractures the skull. She apologizes when it was over.

 **Fatalites:**

Warm-Up Punch - Guan Yinping raises her fist in midair and punches the opponent in the face so hard that the head exploded on impact. She took a step back and apologized to the corpse before she smiled.

Stronger that You Think - Yinping turns the opponent around and punches the torso repeatedly before she delivers a fatal high kick to the opponent's chest, the heart being sent out of its body. She slowly pulls her leg back, wipes the blood off of her face and stares at the opponent in confusion. She muttered "I'm that strong?"

 **Win Pose:**

Yinping cheers in victory and turns around before she said "I won? Am I that good?"

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Guan Yinping crying in front of her father's grave)

Due to the Battle of Fan Castle, Guan Yinping lost her father and one of her brother's by Lu Meng, who formed an alliance with the necromancer Quan Chi.

(Shot of Lu Meng pleading for mercy as Yinping prepared for the final blow)

With a little help from her brothers, Bao Sanniang and Raiden, she tracked down Lu Meng and eradicated all of Wu's forces that are with Lu Meng and Quan Chi. She then attacked the pair in an flurry of punches. Due to her strength, Quan Chi and Lu Meng were easily defeated. Lu Meng begged for mercy but before Yinping can deliver the final blow, she stopped. She saw a shadow of her father, disappointed of her actions. Realizing that killing them can cause more problems, Yinping spared Lu Meng and Quan Chi, to Raiden's dismay.

(Shot of Yinping smiling as she looked at the sky)

Guan Yinping may have avenged the deaths of her father and one of her brothers but she also spared them in an act of mercy, something that her father told her many years ago.

 **Character Dialogue:**

Guan Yinping vs. Alien

(First Intro)

(The Alien drops down from above and extends its arm blades)

Guan Yinping: Um... hi?

(Second Intro)

Guan Yinping: You look... strange

(Alien Hisses in response)

Guan Yinping vs. Bo' Rai Cho

(First Intro)

Bo': You are Guan Yinping

Yinping: Oh! Are you my father's friend?

Bo': You could say that.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Master Bo' Rai Cho!

Bo': Am I your master?

Yinping: Well... not really

(Third Intro)

Bo': How are you able to lift that mace with ease?

Yinping: I wanted to follow my father's footsteps!

Bo': Hmm... that figures

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Master Bo' Rai Cho, what's the Drunken Fist?

Bo': I'll tell you when our fight is over.

Yinping: Oh... you're right.

Guan Yinping vs. Cassie Cage

(First Intro)

Cassie: Yinping, what did you do?

Yinping: Um... I didn't do anything.

Cassie: You destroyed my mother's car!

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Pardon me but... um...

Cassie: No, Yinping. I'm not going to train with you.

Yinping: Why not?!

(Third Intro)

Cassie: How the fuck did you do that?

Yinping: Do what?

Cassie: Argh... forget it.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Cass, let's train!

Cassie: Um... I think that I will pass.

Yinping: Aw!

Guan Yinping vs. D'Vorah

(First Intro)

D'Vorah: Hmm... I've never seen you before

Yinping: Well... I'm a traveller

D'Vorah: An insect that lies... interesting

(Second Intro)

Yinping: What is a Kytinn?

D'Vorah: My race.

Yinping: Oh! I thought that you look human

(Third Intro)

D'Vorah: The Daughter of the God of War

Yinping: Which one?

D'Vorah: Eh? What do you mean "Which One?!"

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: I'm not food, D'Vorah!

D'Vorah: I don't care

Yinping: I'm sorry, did I speak out of turn?

Guan Yinping vs. Ermac

(First Intro)

Ermac: Hmm... you are not like the others.

Yinping: Um... excuse me?

Ermac: We are impressed

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Are you one person or two?

Ermac: We are many. You are one.

Yinping: I'm just going to ignore that

(Third Intro)

Ermac: We are stronger than you.

Yinping: Is that so?

Ermac: We'll prove it to you

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Hi! I'm Guan Yinping!

Ermac: We are Ermac!

Yinping: I'll take that as a greeting...

Guan Yinping vs. Erron Black

(First Intro)

Erron: What's a lady like you doing here in Outworld?

Yinping: I'm a lady? Yes!

Erron: That's not what I meant...

(Second Intro)

Yinping: What are you using as a weapon?

Erron: I'm using a revolver

Yinping: Hm... that's surprising

(Third Intro)

Erron: What the hell is that?

Yinping: It's my double mace!

Erron: Argh... this is going to be a long day.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Erron, are you strong?

Erron: I'm a gunslinger

Yinping: Not to mention that you are a mercenary.

Guan Yinping vs. Ferra/Torr

(First Intro)

Ferra: Hmm... you are strong like Torr!

Yinping: Is that a good thing?

Ferra: Yes! It is a good thing!

(Second Intro)

Yinping: You remind me of my father...

Ferra: Oh! How is Guan Yu?

Yinping: He died...

(Third Intro)

Ferra: Torr! Wrestle her! (Torr Roars in amusement)

Yinping: Um... no thank you.

Ferra: Why not?

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Hey, do you have any weights?

Ferra: What the hell is a weight?

Yinping: I'll tell you after our fight!

Guan Yinping vs. Goro

(First Intro)

Goro: I'm the Prince of the Shokan!

Yinping: Like Lord Liu Shan!

Goro: Yes... like that.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Are you strong?

Goro: Heh... I'm Goro!

Yinping: Well... it's a start.

(Third Intro)

Goro: I will crush you!

Yinping: I would like to see you try!

Goro: You are strange...

Guan Yinping vs. herself

(First Intro)

Yinping 1: Hey! I'm you!

Yinping 2: I'm you as well

Yinping 1: Let's fight!

(Second Intro)

Yinping 1: Are you strong?

Yinping 2: I am!

Yinping 1: Heh... I'm stronger, though.

(Third Intro)

Yinping 1: I'm not going to comment on that.

Yinping 2: Woah... you are me.

Yinping 1: Yep. That's what I was worried about

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping 1: I'm Guan Yinping.

Yinping 2: I'm also the Daughter of the God of War.

Yinping 1: That's my line!

Guan Yinping vs. Jacqui Briggs

(First Intro)

Jacqui: Who the fuck are you?

Yinping: I'm Guan Yinping!

Jacqui: Another person from a different dimension... fuck...

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Jacqui Briggs!

Jacqui: How did you know my name?

Yinping: Your father told me!

(Third Intro)

Jacqui: What the fuck are you carrying?

Yinping: My double mace!

Jacqui: I... have no comment...

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Jacqui, let's spar!

Jacqui: I hate this...

Yinping: Don't worry! I won't hurt you... yet.

Guan Yinping vs. Jason Voorhees.

(First Intro)

(Jason yanks the machete out of the the dead girl he drags in)

Yinping: Um... this is strange.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Um... Am I facing the right opponent?

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

Guan Yinping vs. Jax Briggs

(First Intro)

Jax: You're Guan Yinping.

Yinping: How did you know?

Jax: Don't ask.

(Second Intro - Revenant Jax)

Yinping: Oh! You're a Revenant!

Jax: Yes. I'll kill you now.

Yinping: AW! Why?

(Third Intro)

Jax: You are strong like me...

Yinping: Um... is that a good thing?

Jax: You could say that.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Jax)

Yinping: Dammit... not you again.

Jax: Guan Yinping. Ready for Round 2?

Yinping: Fine...

Guan Yinping vs. Johnny Cage

(First Intro)

Johnny: Hey, pretty lady.

Yinping: How old are you?

Johnny: I'll tell you after.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: You should talk to Sonya Blade about my offer!

Johnny: Um... no thanks. We're divorced.

Yinping: Wait, what?

(Third Intro)

Johnny: So... have you decided yet?

Yinping: I'm waiting on your divorced wife for her answer.

Johnny: That's not going to happen. She's still pissed.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Johnny, what did I do?

Johnny: You destroyed Sonya's car and spared Kano. I think that's reasonable.

Yinping: Oh! Hehe... my bad.

Guan Yinping vs. Kano

(First Intro)

Kano: Hmph... another woman.

Yinping: What do you mean by that?

Kano: (Spits) No reason.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Ah! A member of WU!

Kano: I'm not allied with Lu Meng, ya bitch!

Yinping: Oh... sorry!

(Third Intro)

Kano: Hehe... Guan Yinping

Yinping: What is up with people knowing my name?

Kano: (Spits) Forget about that! Let's fight.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: So... about your laser...

Kano: What about it?

Yinping: Never mind...

Guan Yinping vs. Kenshi

(First Intro)

Kenshi: Guan Yinping

Yinping: Kenshi... right?

Kenshi: (Sighs) Yes, Yinping.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Why are you blind?

Kenshi: I'm not telling you.

Yinping: Aw! C'mon!

(Third Intro)

Kenshi: You are the Daughter of the God of War.

Yinping: Which one?

Kenshi: The Chinese God of War.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: A Sword?

Kenshi: Yes. My ancestors guide me with the sword.

Yinping: That's just creepy

Guan Yinping vs. Kitana

(First Intro)

Kitana: I've heard that you are strong.

Yinping: Yes... I think.

Kitana: Well then. Show me

(Second Intro - Revenant Kitana)

Yinping: You look ugly...

Kitana: How dare you?!

Yinping: What? Just saying.

(Third Intro)

Kitana: Lady Yinping.

Yinping: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Finally... some class.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Kitana)

Yinping: Wow... you have fallen. Literally.

Kitana: I'm the Empress of the Netherrealm! Kneel before me!

Yinping: No thanks. I'm a member of Shu!

Guan Yinping vs. Kotal Kahn

(First Intro)

Kotal: The skies foretold your arrival, Yinping.

Yinping: Eh? I'm lost.

Kotal: I'll tell you when the fight is over.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: You are Kotal Kahn!

Kotal: What? Who are you?

Yinping: I'm your opponent!

(Third Intro)

Kotal: Yinping, how are you strong?

Yinping: I'm strong enough to carry my double mace!

Kotal: Hmph... a worthy opponent.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: You are nice, Kotal! I can't fight you!

Kotal: I know, Yinping but you don't have a choice.

Yinping: I guess so...

Guan Yinping vs. Kung Jin

(First Intro)

Kung Jin: So you are Guan Yinping.

Yinping: Yes?

Kung Jin: I expected better

(Second Intro)

Yinping: You are carrying a Bow?

Kung Jin: Yes. I am

Yinping: Oh... Good.

(Third Intro)

Kung Jin: Hey! Loser buys everyone drinks.

Yinping: You are on!

Kung Jin: Well... alright then.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: You are Kung Jin

Kung Jin: What gave that away?

Yinping: You don't wear the bladed hat. That's what gave it away.

Guan Yinping vs. Kung Lao

(First Intro)

Kung Lao: Lady Guan Yinping.

Yinping: Master Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Are you ready?

(Second Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Yinping: You look different...

Kung Lao: You shall fall, Yinping.

Yinping: Ah... right.

(Third Intro)

Kung Lao: You are strong like your father.

Yinping: Thanks, Master Kung Lao!

Kung Lao: Hehe... like father like daughter.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Yinping: Kung Lao. How are you?

Kung Lao: I'm only here to kill you, Yinping. That is all!

Yinping: Well... I tried.

Guan Yinping vs. Leatherface

(First Intro)

(Leatherface snarles)

Yinping: Hey! Don't snarl at me!

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Looks like Master Zhang Fei has a rival...

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Guan Yinping vs. Liu Kang

(First Intro)

Liu Kang: Guan Yinping.

Yinping: Hey, Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: Ready?

(Second Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Yinping: Wow... I feel sorry for you.

Liu Kang: You should be! I'll personally kill you right now!

Yinping: Geez... moody Kang.

(Third Intro)

Liu Kang: You are strong. I'm impressed.

Yinping: Oh! Thanks, Liu Kang!

Liu Kang: That's alright.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Yinping: I hate this side of you, Kang. Relax for once.

Liu Kang: You don't deserve to speak in front of me!

Yinping: Personally, I like Kung Lao better.

Guan Yinping vs. Mileena

(First Intro)

Mileena: Yinping. The strong traveller.

Yinping: Is that my nickname?

Mileena: It'll be also your grave inscription!

(Second Intro)

Yinping: What is up with your face?

Mileena: I'm pretty!

Yinping: Well... not really.

(Third Intro)

Mileena: How are you more beautiful than me?!

Yinping: I'm the daughter of the God of War.

Mileena: I'll carve your face!

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: So... can you carve wood with your teeth?

Mileena: I'm not a woodpecker!

Yinping: Your teeth is perfect for woodcarving!

Guan Yinping vs. Predator

(First Intro)

Yinping: Who are you?

Predator (Roars)

(Second Intro)

(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)

Yinping: Hello?

Guan Yinping vs. Quan Chi

(First Intro)

Quan Chi: You are the Daughter of the God of War.

Yinping: I am! I'll avenge my father!

Quan Chi: I would like to see you try.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: You are Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: Yes. The man who killed your father.

Yinping: Ow... right in the feels.

(Third Intro)

Quan Chi: Your strength will be mine.

Yinping: Did I hear you properly?

Quan Chi: Hmph... unacceptable.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: What did my father do to you?!

Quan Chi: He interfered in my plans.

Yinping: That's not good enough!

Guan Yinping vs. Raiden

(First Intro)

Raiden: You are from a different dimension

Yinping: What gave it away?

Raiden: Your origin.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: You are the God of Thunder... huh.

Raiden: Are you surprised?

Yinping: No. I don't know if I even have a god.

(Third Intro)

Raiden: Thunder take you, Yinping!

Yinping: To where?

Raiden: It's just a figure of speech.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: So... about our deal.

Raiden: No. I'm not going to travel back in time where your father was killed.

Yinping: Dammit! Why?

Guan Yinping vs. Reptile

(First Intro)

Reptile: I shall feast upon your innards!

Yinping: No thanks. I'm not hungry.

Reptile: I'm referring to your death!

(Second Intro)

Yinping: What happened to your face?

Reptile: I'm Reptile!

Yinping: Of course you are.

(Third Intro)

Reptile: Are you ready for this?

Yinping: No... i think.

Reptile: It's a start.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Hey! I'm Guan Yinping!

Reptile: Why are you greeting at this hour?!

Yinping: What's wrong with a little greeting?

Guan Yinping vs. Scorpion

(First Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: Face me, Yinping!

Yinping: Ok! Let's go!

Scorpion: Hehe... ok then.

(Second Intro - Scorpion)

Yinping: Hey, can you let me pass?

Scorpion: No. I won't let you pass.

Yinping: I'll force you.

(Third Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: You are the Daughter of the God of War.

Yinping: Well... I am, Grandmaster Hanzo.

Scorpion: Show me your worth, Yinping

(Fourth Intro - Scorpion)

Yinping: Please! Can you let me pass?

Scorpion: For the last time, no!

Yinping: I'll help you in return!

Guan Yinping vs. Shinnok

(First Intro)

Shinnok: Guan Yinping

Yinping: You are... who are you?

Shinnok: I'm Shinnok!

(Second Intro)

Yinping: I'm the Daughter of the God of War.

Shinnok: Hmph... so it seems.

Yinping: I'm just going to beat you.

(Third Intro)

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Yinping: Yes. I do. I lost my father.

Shinnok: You will join him in return.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Shinnok... eh.

Shinnok: Are you unimpressed?

Yinping: I expected better from you.

Guan Yinping vs. Sonya Blade

(First Intro)

Sonya: Yinping, you are under arrest.

Yinping: For what?

Sonya: Disorderly conduct.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Sorry about destroying your car.

Sonya: That's not good enough, Yinping.

Yinping: It's something, right?

(Third Intro)

Sonya: Why did you spare Kano, Yinping?!

Yinping: You were going to kill him!

Sonya: I was going to kill him anyway!

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: No wonder Johnny broke up with you. You are strict.

Sonya: I don't need to hear that from you!

Yinping: What? Johnny said it.

Guan Yinping vs. Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)

(First Intro)

Sub-Zero: The Daughter of the God of War

Yinping: Hey, frosty.

Sub-Zero: I'm not frosty.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Grandmaster Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: Guan Yinping. It's an honor.

Yinping: Same here.

(Third Intro)

Sub-Zero: So... you can lift a double mace.

Yinping: I can! I'm strong!

Sub-Zero: I'm impressed but prove it to me.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Can you make snow, Kuai Liang?

Sub-Zero: I can but I won't allow you to skip today's training

Yinping: Dammit... why not?

Guan Yinping vs. Takeda Takahashi

(First Intro)

Takeda: Um... you're pretty.

Yinping: Oh! Thank you, Takeda!

Takeda: Yeah... still got it.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Hello there! I'm Guan Yinping!

Takeda: Hi, Yinping.

Yinping: Hehe... I love doing this.

(Third Intro)

Takeda: So. Do you want to go out on a date?

Yinping: I would love to but my brothers will say no

Takeda: You have brothers?

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Hi! Let's try our best!

Takeda: Y-y-yeah. Let's try our best.

Yinping: Are you ok?

Guan Yinping vs. Tanya

(First Intro)

Tanya: You're beautiful

Yinping: Thanks?

Tanya: Not as beautiful as me.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: How did you do that?

Tanya: I'm flexible and beautiful.

Yinping: Not the answer that I was looking for but Ok.

(Third Intro)

Tanya: Prepare for your demise, Yinping.

Yinping: My demise?

Tanya: Your death!

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Have you consider lifting weights?

Tanya: Not really. I don't really lift that much.

Yinping: You should and be strong like me!

Guan Yinping vs. Tremor

(First Intro)

Tremor: Guan Yinping

Yinping: A being made of rocks.

Tremor: I'll take that as an compliment.

(Second Intro)

Yinping: Tremor? What kind of a name is that?

Tremor: Are you trying to mock me?

Yinping: In a way, yes.

(Third Intro)

Tremor: You look so young to be the Daughter of the God of War

Yinping: And you look like a large rock.

Tremor: Hmph... touche.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Tremor! Are you ready?

Tremor: Ready for what?

Yinping: Our fight!

Guan Yinping vs. Triborg

(First Intro)

Triborg: We are Tekunin!

Yinping: Teku what?

Triborg: You are doing this on purpose

(Second Intro)

Yinping: A being made out of metal. Interesting.

Triborg: You are the Daughter of the God of War.

Yinping: Sounds fair.

(Third Intro)

Triborg: You are perfect for the Tekunin

Yinping: Huh? How come?

Triborg: Your strength is what we need.

(Fourth Intro)

Yinping: Triborg. Why do you have two robots beside you?

Triborg: They are me, Yinping.

Yinping: The way you said it really freaks me out.

* * *

A/N: Done! Thank god! Guan Yinping is one of 16 guest character suggestions that will be in this fanfic! I'll give you a heads up on the next guest character.

Next Time: We've got robots, aliens, predators and psychopaths but what about a man that has kids? Well... that will be shown next time as the One Man Band becomes a guest character in Mortal Kombat XL!


	2. Guest 2: Heath Slater

Mortal Kombat XL - The Last 16 Guest Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. If I do, I would make Kombat Pack 3 and the sequel to Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. The following characters are from their representing franchises.

 **Guest Character 2: Heath Slater**

 **Character Select:**

If Heath was highlighted, he takes a few steps forward and shows the "I GOT KIDS" T-shirt to the player. If he was selected, he faces his opponent and performs his wake up taunt before walking away

 **Character Intro:**

If he speaks first, he walks with the SmackDown Live Tag Team Championship on his waist and points everywhere, similar to his entrance with Rhyno. If he speaks second, he performs his entrance from WWE 2K17 with his glasses. He removes his glasses after he finished

 **Costumes:**

I Got Kids - His default outfit with his I Got Kid's shirt.

SmackDown Tag Team Champion - His black and red outfit from September 13th, 2016

Crimson Werewolf - His T-Shirt and his eyes are crimson red with bloodstains on the "I GOT KIDS" logo

 **Variations:**

One Man Band - Heath's standard style

Free Agent - His moveset from SmackDown Live with some moves from Kim Kaphwan

Social Outcast - Heath's moveset with moves from Yun-Seong, Marshall Law and AJ Styles

 **X-Ray:**

He's got Kids - Heath kicks the opponent and delivers a set of punches. Every punch is strengthened as the first blow shatters the opponent's jaw, the second smashes the nose, the third fractures the skull and the fourth obliterates the ribcage. He then grabs the opponent's neck and performs the fisherman's neckbreaker, snapping the spinal cord in the process.

 **Fatalities:**

Just a Man - Heath grabs the opponent, brings out an electric guitar with speakers, plugs it on and strums the guitar repeatedly until it charges lightning. He slams the opponent with his guitar and electrocutes the body until the top half explodes in a gory mess. The bottom half was fried to a crisp, leaving a skeleton half behind.

Crimson Rage - Heath pulls out two knives and slashes the opponent's torso repeatedly until the body was covered in cuts. He then stabs the knives on the top and bottom of the torso and slides the knives up and down, making a huge hole. For the finishing touch, he slices the head clean off, grabs it and slams the head inside the corpse.

 **Win Pose:**

Heath grabs the SmackDown Tag Team Championship from his waist and places it on his shoulder. He then puts his hands on his hips and smiles at the camera. This is similar to his pose from 2017.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Heath winning the SmackDown Tag Team Championships with Rhyno)

Heath Slater and Rhyno defeated The Uso's to become the first SmackDown Live Tag Team Champions but Heath was sent to Earthrealm by Fujin after the match. From there, Raiden explained to Heath that he was sent to track down Quan Chi for his amulet. Heath was hesitant at first but agreed to his request.

(Shot of Heath defeating Quan Chi)

Heath tracked down the necromancer and defeated him in kombat. He then stole Quan Chi's amulet as part of Raiden's plan but was soon stopped by Liu Kang, the ruler of the Netherrealm.

(Shot of Heath defeating Liu Kang and escaping from the fortress)

Liu Kang fought with rage and ferocity but Heath's experience with villains gave Liu Kang a disadvantage. Heath was victorious but before he can escape, Liu Kang grabbed him by the legs and pulled him down to the depths of the Netherrealm but even Liu Kang's efforts were in vain as Heath escaped from his clutches and ran as fast as he could out of the crumbling fortress. The Forces of Light have finally acquired Quan Chi's amulet with help from the Crimson Werewolf.

 **Character Dialogue:**

Heath Slater vs. Alien

(First Intro)

(The Alien drops down from above and extends its arm blades)

Heath Slater: Those are blades...

(Second Intro)

Heath Slater: I've never seen you before

(Alien hisses in response)

Heath Slater vs. Bo' Rai Cho

(First Intro)

Bo': Master Heath Slater

Heath: I'm a Master?

Bo': Well... sort of.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Why do you drink?

Bo': It helps me with stuff

Heath: Oh. I see

(Third Intro)

Bo': How many kids you have?

Heath: I have seven kids, Bo

Bo': Shit... that many?

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Bo' Rai Cho, do you have any moves for me to learn?

Bo': Not really but I'll teach you after the battle

Heath: At least you have any new moves.

Heath Slater vs. Cassie Cage

(First Intro)

Cassie: Heath, my mom needs to see you

Heath: About what?

Cassie: Just do it before she gets pissed.

(Second Intro)

Heath: So... Cass.

Cassie: Yes. What is it?

Heath: Nothing. Let's fight

(Third Intro)

Cassie: How many kids do you have, anyway?

Heath: I have seven kids.

Cassie: Fuck... really?

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I'm doing this because I have kids.

Cassie: You don't look like a parent to me.

Heath: Says the person who has military people as parents.

Heath Slater vs. D'Vorah

(First Intro)

D'Vorah: You are Heath Slater

Heath: How did you know my name?

D'Vorah: Quan Chi has heard of you

(Second Intro)

Heath: You look ugly.

D'Vorah: Exterminate!

Heath: Don't copy off from the Daleks

(Third Intro)

D'Vorah: The Crimson Werewolf

Heath: A living, talking bug.

D'Vorah: Hmph... touche

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: What is up with your bugs? Are you a parent?

D'Vorah: I am, actually.

Heath: Well... this is interesting

Heath Slater vs. Ermac

(First Intro)

Ermac: We have heard of you, Crimson Werewolf

Heath: That's my nickname from the Social Outcasts.

Ermac: We are not amused.

(Second Intro)

Heath: You are Ermac

Ermac: We are Ermac

Heath: I just said that!

(Third Intro)

Ermac: We will show you our power, Heath

Heath: Ok. If you say so.

Ermac: We are amused

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: How many souls are in you, Ermac?

Ermac: We are many, you are but one.

Heath: That's not an answer that I was looking for.

Heath Slater vs. Erron Black

(First Intro)

Erron: You are from Earthrealm

Heath: Same as you

Erron: Yes. You are correct

(Second Intro)

Heath: Erron Black

Erron: The Crimson Werewolf

Heath: That's my old nickname!

(Third Intro)

Erron: You look young to have kids, Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: Says the guy who kills for money.

Erron: Hmph... touche

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I'm getting one of my daughters a tongue, Erron Black

Erron: Um... why?

Heath: She never spoke as a child.

Heath Slater vs. Ferra/Torr

(First Intro)

Ferra: Torr will grind your bones! (Torr roars)

Heath: I would prefer my bones to be intact.

Ferra: Don't be a coward!

(Second Intro)

Heath: So... Ferra.

Ferra: What?

Heath: Nothing. I'm just not going to say anything

(Third Intro)

Ferra: Torr has heard of you, Crimson Werewolf!

Heath: Why does people call me by that nickname?!

Ferra: Because we can!

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I'm the SmackDown Tag Team Champion.

Ferra: What is that on your waist?

Heath: It's a belt.

Heath Slater vs. Goro

(First Intro)

Goro: I'm the Prince of the Shokan!

Heath: I Got Kids!

Goro: Really? That's your battle cry?

(Second Intro)

Heath: You have four arms, Goro.

Goro: I'm the Prince, after all

Heath: Of course you are.

(Third Intro)

Goro: How many kids that you have, Crimson Werewolf?

Heath: I have seven kids.

Goro: Hmm... not bad.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I would never face off against you in an arm wrestling contest.

Goro: Why not? Scared?

Heath: That sums it up for me.

Heath Slater vs. himself

(First Intro)

Heath 1: Who are you?

Heath 2: I'm Heath Slater.

Heath 1: No. You are a phony.

(Second Intro)

Heath 1: I got kids!

Heath 2: I'm getting my daughter a tongue!

Heath 1: Hey! How did you know about that?

(Third Intro)

Heath 1: I look pretty good.

Heath 2: Same goes to you.

Heath 1: Thanks, me.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath 1: How's Rhyno?

Heath 2: He's good. Yours?

Heath 1: Same as your Rhyno.

Heath Slater vs. Jacqui Briggs

(First Intro)

Jacqui: No... not another one...

Heath: Another what?

Jacqui: None of your business.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Do you know that I'm a parent, Jacqui?

Jacqui: Shit... for real?

Heath: Yes. For real.

(Third Intro)

Jacqui: Were you sent here by my father?

Heath: Not really. It was Raiden.

Jacqui: Oh... that's why.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Jacqui, what are you doing?

Jacqui: I'm fighting you, Heath. Did you forget?

Heath: Oh! I guess I did.

Heath Slater vs. Jason Voorhees.

(First Intro)

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he drags in)

Heath: He just committed murder in front of my eyes... great.

(Second Intro)

Heath: You are Jason Voorhees.

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

Heath Slater vs. Jax Briggs

(First Intro)

Jax: You're the Crimson Werewolf

Heath: I don't go by that nickname anymore!

Jax: Well, that's what Raiden said.

(Second Intro - Revenant Jax)

Heath: I feel sorry for you, Jax.

Jax: Save the apologies for later, Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: I will.

(Third Intro)

Jax: How old are you, Heath?

Heath: I'm 33 years old, Jax. Why do you ask?

Jax: No reason, Heath. No reason.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Jax)

Heath: Hmph... Jax...

Jax: Heath, you will perish.

Heath: Not until I defeat you.

Heath Slater vs. Johnny Cage

(First Intro)

Johnny: Heath, word of advice

Heath: Advice?

Johnny: Don't break up with your wife.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Johnny, how are you?

Johnny: I'm just peachy, Heath. Just peachy.

Heath: That's good.

(Third Intro)

Johnny: How many kids that you have, Heath?

Heath: I have seven kids, Johnny.

Johnny: Shit... Cassie was right.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Johnny Cage.

Johnny: Heath, the crimson werewolf

Heath: Hey! Don't call me by that nickname!

Heath Slater vs. Kano

(First Intro)

Kano: Hehe... I found you.

Heath: Kano, what a surprise.

Kano: (Spits) I'm enjoying this already.

(Second Intro)

Heath: You look like Adam Rose from an angle.

Kano: Who the hell is Adam Rose?

Heath: Some idiot from the UK.

(Third Intro)

Kano: Heath Slater, the Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: Kano, the mercenary.

Kano (Spits) Touche

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I've got knives like you, Kano.

Kano: Is that so?

Heath: Yes. Want to see?

Heath Slater vs. Kenshi

(First Intro)

Kenshi: I sense an benevolent presence within you, Heath

Heath: Um... thanks?

Kenshi: Your welcome.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Are you blind?

Kenshi: I am.

Heath: Wait... really?

(Third Intro)

Kenshi: Heath Slater, the Crimson Werewolf

Heath: Kenshi, the blind, telekinetic swordsman.

Kenshi: I love that title

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Can you teach me about Telekinesis?

Kenshi: Sorry, Heath. Not interested

Heath: Dammit...

Heath Slater vs. Kitana

(First Intro)

Kitana: Heath Slater.

Heath: Princess Kitana.

Kitana: Well said.

(Second Intro - Revenant Kitana)

Heath: Aw! Did your husband leave you, Kitana?

Kitana: You dare mock me and my husband?!

Heath: You deserve it anyway.

(Third Intro)

Kitana: You look so young to be a parent.

Heath: Says the person who was killed by Raiden and his crappy planning.

Kitana: Dammit, Heath...

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Poor Kitana. Do you want some chocolates?

Kitana: Save your pity, mortal. I don't need it from the Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: Bitch, I was trying to cheer you up.

Heath Slater vs. Kotal Kahn

(First Intro)

Kotal: The Crimson Werewolf has arrived.

Heath: You do realize that it's my nickname from the Social Outcasts.

Kotal: It's your official nickname.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Are you better than Shao Kahn?

Kotal: I'm not like that tyrant.

Heath: Huh... well said.

(Third Intro)

Kotal: Heath Slater.

Heath: Kotal Kahn.

Kotal: Enough introductions

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: So, Kotal. You became king after Mileena, right?

Kotal: That's right, Heath.

Heath: Oh... I see.

Heath Slater vs. Kung Jin

(First Intro)

Kung Jin: Hey. Heath Slater

Heath: Kung Jin, why do you have a bow?

Kung Jin: It's my weapon

(Second Intro)

Heath: I got kids, Kung Jin

Kung Jin: So... you are a parent?

Heath: Yep. Pretty much

(Third Intro)

Kung Jin: Wait... how many kids that you have?

Heath: I have seven.

Kung Jin: That many? Shit... Cassie was right.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: So, Kung Jin...

Kung Jin: What? What is it, Heath?

Heath: Um... forget it.

Heath Slater vs. Kung Lao

(First Intro)

Kung Lao: Heath Slater, the Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: I also have kids, Kung Lao.

Kung Lao: Right... you have kids.

(Second Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Heath: Shall I call you poncho man?

Kung Lao: Jokes will get you nowhere, Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: It was just a joke.

(Third Intro)

Kung Lao: I've heard of your achievements, Heath.

Heath: You have?

Kung Lao: Yes. I am impressed.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Heath: So... how's therapy?

Kung Lao: I don't need your pity, Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: If you say so.

Heath Slater vs. Leatherface

(First Intro)

(Leatherface snarls)

Heath: A psychotic chainsaw killer... I hate my luck...

(Second Intro)

Heath: Hmm... who are you?

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Heath Slater vs. Liu Kang

(First Intro)

Liu Kang: What am I going to do with you?

Heath: You can train me for starters.

Liu Kang: I'll think about it.

(Second Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Heath: Poor Liu Kang. Turned into Quan Chi's bitch.

Liu Kang: YOU DON'T DESERVE TO SPEAK ABOUT MASTER QUAN CHI!

Heath: Calm down, Bitch of Quan Chi.

(Third Intro)

Liu Kang: Heath, I see that you are training under Kung Lao.

Heath: What? What's wrong?

Liu Kang: No reason at all.

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Heath: Kang went from hero to Quan Chi's golden boy in a matter of seconds.

Liu Kang: I'LL PERSONALLY DESTROY YOU, CRIMSON WEREWOLF!

Heath: I would like to see you try, little boy!

Heath Slater vs. Mileena

(First Intro

Mileena: Heath Slater, the Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: Mileena, the former empress of Outworld.

Mileena: How dare you?!

(Second Intro)

Heath: Have you been to the dentist yet?

Mileena: No. I don't need to go to the dentist!

Heath: You should. You need to fix your teeth.

(Third Intro)

Mileena: Do you have children, Heath?

Heath: I do. Seven kids that I will protect.

Mileena: Hmm... interesting.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Mileena, I think that I'm going to say no.

Mileena: What? Why?!

Heath: I'm married and you're ugly.

Heath Slater vs. Predator

(First Intro)

Heath: The Predator... great.

Predator: (Roars)

(Second Intro)

(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)

Heath: What the hell are you doing?

Heath Slater vs. Quan Chi

(First Intro)

Quan Chi: Can you withstand my sorcery, Crimson Werewolf?

Heath: What is sorcery?

Quan Chi: My powers.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Quan Chi.

Quan Chi: You've heard of me?

Heath: No. I just looked up your name.

(Third Intro)

Quan Chi: So, Heath. Where's my amulet?

Heath: I'll never tell you because you are evil.

Quan Chi: A bad choice.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: You've turned Liu Kang into your bitch.

Quan Chi: I revived him from the dead.

Heath: Still made him his bitch.

Heath Slater vs. Raiden

(First Intro)

Raiden: Heath, where's Quan Chi's amulet?

Heath: You are going to face off against me first.

Raiden: I see. Ok then.

(Second Intro)

Heath: You are a Thunder God...

Raiden: Yes. I am.

Heath: I liked Thor better.

(Third Intro)

Raiden: Heath, how many kids that you have?

Heath: I'm getting sick and tired of people asking me that!

Raiden: I just need to know.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Raiden, what happened to Liu Kang?

Raiden: I killed him by accident.

Heath: Ok... that's interesting.

Heath Slater vs. Reptile

(First Intro)

Reptile: Heath Slater, the Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: I don't go by that anymore!

Reptile: Well... that is your nickname!

(Second Intro)

Heath: A lizard that walks on two legs.

Reptile: I'm Syzoth! Not a lizard on two legs!

Heath: That's your other name?

(Third Intro)

Reptile: Finally! Something good to feast!

Heath: Finally! Something to kill with fire!

Reptile: I hate you...

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: You need to take a vacation.

Reptile: I'll kill you now!

Heath: See? He's in denial.

Heath Slater vs. Scorpion

(First Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: Heath Slater.

Heath: Grandmaster Hanzo Hasashi.

Scorpion: Hmm... good.

(Second Intro - Scorpion)

Heath: Hey! It's a flaming figure of rage!

Scorpion: You die now!

Heath: Geez... take a joke.

(Third Intro)

Scorpion: Heath, how many kids that you have?

Heath: I'm not telling you, Hanzo!

Scorpion: Dammit... that close.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Hellfire is not a good idea in my opinion.

Scorpion: What do you know about fire?!

Heath: It burns and kills.

Heath Slater vs. Shinnok

(First Intro)

Shinnok: Heath Slater.

Heath: The baddie of MK4

Shinnok: I guess I am.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Do you have kids?

Shinnok: What the hell are you on about?

Heath: Kids, Shinnok. Kids.

(Third Intro)

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Heath: I don't, actually.

Shinnok: Hehe... alright then.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Shinnok, the man who basically screwed with everyone.

Shinnok: Huh? How dare you?!

Heath: What? I was being honest.

Heath Slater vs. Sonya Blade

(First Intro)

Sonya: Heath, I need to talk to you.

Heath: About what?

Sonya: About the war.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Sonya, why so serious?

Sonya: We have a war going on, Heath!

Heath: Hey! Don't get mad at me!

(Third Intro)

Sonya: The Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: Don't call me that!

Sonya: It's your nickname. Deal with it.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I've heard that you and Johnny were used to be in a relationship.

Sonya: What do you know about me and Johnny?

Heath: Johnny's annoying and you are a bitch.

Heath Slater vs. Sub-Zero

(First Intro)

Sub-Zero: Heath Slater

Heath: Grandmaster Kuai Liang.

Sub-Zero: Enough talk. Let's fight.

(Second Intro)

Heath: Can you snow at my place?

Sub-Zero: I can't do that, Heath.

Heath: I just want my kids to enjoy the snow.

(Third Intro)

Sub-Zero: You are the Crimson Werewolf

Heath: You are the younger brother of Bi-Han

Sub-Zero: Hmph... touche.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Kuai Liang, what's wrong with Frost?

Sub-Zero: She's undisciplined and power hungry, unlike you.

Heath: Ok. I should play Mortal Kombat more

Heath Slater vs. Takeda Takahashi

(First Intro)

Takeda: Heath, wanna spar?

Heath: Are you going to use your whips?

Takeda: They are not whips!

(Second Intro)

Heath: So... about my age.

Takeda: I know. You're 33 years old

Heath: Dammit... shouldn't let Cassie spread the word.

(Third Intro)

Takeda: Are you the Crimson Werewolf?

Heath: In your own way of speaking, yes.

Takeda: What do you mean "My own way of speaking?!"

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Takeda Takahashi.

Takeda: Heath Slater

Heath: Alright. Let's do this.

Heath Slater vs. Tanya

(First Intro)

Tanya: Heath Slater, the Crimson Werewolf.

Heath: The traitorous bitch is here.

Tanya: Hmph... that insult doesn't affect me.

(Second Intro)

Heath: I've got some Tarkatan essence for you to try.

Tanya: Are you trying to kill me?!

Heath: You died in Jade's ending on Deception.

(Third Intro)

Tanya: Are you single? You're cute.

Heath: Hehe... sorry. I'm not single. I'm married.

Tanya: Damm... oh well.

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: I've got kids, Tanya.

Tanya: Kids? Hmph. I change my mind.

Heath: Bitch in sheep's clothing.

Heath Slater vs. Tremor

(First Intro)

Tremor: Heath Slater

Heath: Rocky Road.

Tremor: My name is not based on Ice Cream!

(Second Intro)

Heath: Why are you made out of rocks?

Tremor: That is for you to know later, Crimson Werewolf

Heath: I should stop letting people use that nickname

(Third Intro)

Tremor: You're a parent, Heath. I'm impressed.

Heath: What are you impressed about?

Tremor: Impressed that you are a worthy opponent

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: So... how are you doing?

Tremor: I'm feeling dry, Heath.

Heath: Why did you use yourself as a reply?

Heath Slater vs. Triborg

(First Intro)

Triborg: The Crimson Werewolf

Heath: A failed Robot

Triborg: You will pay for that.

(Second Intro)

Heath: I'm dealing with a robot that has a split personality

Triborg: We are Tekunin!

Heath: See? Split personality.

(Third Intro)

Triborg: Crimson Werewolf, join us

Heath: No thanks. I'm good

Triborg: You'll pay for your refusal

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: Triborg, I'm not going to join the Tekunin

Triborg: Why not?

Heath: I'm human. That's why.

Heath Slater vs. Guan Yinping

(First Intro)

Yinping: Hey! Do you want to train with me?

Heath: Train? For what?

Yinping: To get strong, Heath!

(Second Intro)

Heath: I'm a parent myself, Yinping.

Yinping: You are? You look young.

Heath: That's what they always say.

(Third Intro)

Yinping: Do you want to get muscles?

Heath: No thanks. I like my build.

Yinping: You're no fun!

(Fourth Intro)

Heath: How did you lift that double mace?

Yinping: I'm strong like my father!

Heath: Right... of course.

* * *

A/N: Heath Slater has been completed! Finally! He joins Guan Yinping as part of the 16 guest character suggestions in this fanfic! (I've just repeated myself again... fuck.). After four characters, I'll make a Trailer chapter for a set of four people, just like Kombat Pack 2. I'll give you a heads up on the next guest character.

Next Time: She may have perished in Willamette but she has been given a second chance by the Elder Gods. Find out as one of the Entrance Plaza Survivors becomes a guest character in Mortal Kombat XL


	3. Guest 3: Dana Simms

Mortal Kombat XL - The Last 16 Guest Characters

Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. If I do, I would make Kombat Pack 3 and the sequel to Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. The following characters are from their representing franchises.

 **Guest Character 3: Dana Simms**

 **Character Select:**

If Dana was highlighted, she panics and walks forward while looking at the player with a scared look on her face. If she was selected, Dana cries hysterically, faces the opponent and runs away, panicked and scared.

 **Character Intro:**

If she speaks first, she cries loudly before she wipes off her tears and prepares to fight against her opponent. If she speaks second, she sighs and grabs a lead pipe before facing her opponent.

 **Costumes:**

Willamette - Her costume from Dead Rising 1

White Lotus - Her outfit as a member of the White Lotus.

Mourner - A black and blue version of her Willamette outfit.

 **Variations:**

Scared and Alone - Her default fighting style

Hysterical - Dana's fighting style from Dead Rising 1

White Lotus - Dana's second version of Hysterical with moves from Kung Lao and Allen Snyder

 **X-Ray:**

How did this happen? - Dana trips on her feet, grabs the opponent and pushes him/her down with enough force that broke a few of it's ribs. She then kicked him/her below the belt, shattering the pelvis, picked him/her up and performed a judo throw that severed the spinal cord.

 **Fatalities:**

Forgive Me! - Dana apologizes to the opponent before she grabs out a flamethrower. She then uses it to burn the opponent into a crisp, leaving a skeleton corpse. Dana sobbed hysterically as she looked down in guilt.

Don't Leave Me! Please! - She pulls out a scythe and throws it on the opponent's legs, severing them from the body. The opponent tried to crawl to safety as Dana followed the blood trail, tears coming down on her face. She then pulled out a katana sword and stabs the opponent repeatedly until she was covered in blood.

 **Win Pose:**

Dana sobs uncontrollably and apologizes to the opponent before running away, scared.

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Dana's corpse at the Entrance Plaza)

Dana was killed by the zombies at Willamette due to Lindsay Harris letting in the flesh eating monsters but the most unexpected thing happened. She was revived from the dead by the Elder Gods, who informed her of Shinnok.

(Shot of Dana killing Shinnok)

With a sudden burst of hope and courage, Dana Simms assisted Cassie Cage and the others in defeating Shinnok and saved the other revenants from Quan Chi's control. Because of her assistance in defeating Shinnok, she was granted a wish from the Elder Gods.

(Shot of Verlene comforting Dana)

Her wish: Revive Verlene from the Dead. With Verlene revived from the dead, Dana wept with joy and ran to her revived friend. The first thing that Verlene did was hugging Dana, who was happy to see her. Verlene comforted each other as Dana wept. "I've finally found you." Dana sobbed as she embraced Verlene's hug. Welcome back, Verlene Willis.

 **Character Dialogue:**

Dana Simms vs. Alien

(First Intro)

(The Alien drops down from above and extends its arm blade)

Dana Simms: Don't hurt me!

(Second Intro)

Dana Simms: I have no ch-ho-oice!

(Alien hisses in response)

Dana Simms vs. Bo' Rai Cho

(First Intro)

Bo': You are scared.

Dana: I don't want to be left alone.

Bo': It's alright. I'm here.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Master Bo' Rai Cho?!

Bo': Yes, Dana

Dana: Um... let's go!

(Third Intro)

Bo': Dana, are you ok?

Dana: Yes. I'm ok.

Bo': You don't look ok to me.

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Bo' Rai Cho...

Bo': Dana, don't worry about Verlene.

Dana: But she was my dearest friend!

Dana Simms vs. Cassie Cage

(First Intro)

Cassie: Why are you crying?

Dana: I'm not! It's just the dust!

Cassie: I don't really believe you.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Cass, I'm sorry!

Cassie: What are you sorry for?

Dana: For leaving you to die.

(Third Intro)

Cassie: Dana, you need to relax. No one's going to leave you.

Dana: That's what Verlene said to me!

Cassie: Who the fuck is Verlene?

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Cassie Cage...

Cassie: Dana, you should chill for a bit.

Dana: You're right. I'm panicking.

Dana Simms vs. Herself

(First Intro)

Dana 1: Um... hello.

Dana 2: You look like me...

Dana 1: Yeah. I do.

(Second Intro)

Dana 1: Hello.. I'm Dana Simms

Dana 2: Are you a Clone?

Dana 1: Why would I be a clone?

(Third Intro)

Dana 1: Don't hurt me!

Dana 2: I was going to say that to you!

Dana 1: Oh! I'm sorry...

(Fourth Intro)

Dana 1: Forgive me! I'm just doing my job!

Dana 2: I'm also doing my job as well!

Dana 1: Oh! My bad...

Dana Simms vs. D'Vorah

(First Intro)

D'Vorah: Hmm... an insect building up guilt.

Dana: Who are you?

D'Vorah: You are perfect for The Hive

(Second Intro)

Dana: I hate bugs!

D'Vorah: I'm not a bug! I'm Kytinn!

Dana: You do look like a bug

(Third Intro)

D'Vorah: Dana Simms

Dana: Creepy bug on two legs...

D'Vorah: You shall pay for that!

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Forgive me, D'Vorah!

D'Vorah: That's not going to cut it.

Dana: Please! Spare me!

Dana Simms vs. Ermac

(First Intro)

Ermac: We sense guilt and sadness inside you.

Dana: Huh? What?

Ermac: We give our condolences

(Second Intro)

Dana: Ermac...

Ermac: Dana Simms... are you ok?

Dana: I'm not ok.

(Third Intro)

Ermac: We will help you, Dana Simms

Dana: Um... ok?

Ermac: Don't worry about US. We will protect you

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Hi, Ermac...

Ermac: Dana, what's wrong?

Dana: I'm grieving, Ermac.

Dana Simms vs. Erron Black

(First Intro)

Erron: Ma'am, how are you?

Dana: I'm fine, Erron Black

Erron: That's good, Dana. That's good

(Second Intro)

Dana: Erron Black

Erron: Dana Simms

Dana: I don't want to fight you.

(Third Intro)

Erron: I don't want to do this but I'm here to kill you

Dana: Why?!

Erron: I'm a mercenary, Dana. That's why

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Erron, I have no choice in this matter

Erron: Dana, same here

Dana: Well... let's fight.

Dana Simms vs. Ferra/Torr

(First Intro)

Ferra: Why are you upset?

Dana: This is all my fault!

Ferra: Oh... I'm sorry

(Second Intro)

Dana: I should've stayed alongside Cassie and her friends!

Ferra: Don't worry, human. You'll be safe with us! (Torr roars in joy)

Dana: You think so?

(Third Intro)

Ferra: Torr! Let's cheer her up! (Torr roars in agreement)

Dana: I don't really need cheering up

Ferra: C'mon! It'll be fun

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Ferra/Torr...

Ferra: Dana, what's wrong?

Dana: Nothing. Let's fight.

Dana Simms vs. Goro

(First Intro)

Goro: What's a little girl doing here?

Dana: I'm not a girl! I'm 30 years old!

Goro: That's a first.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Goro, the Prince of the Shokan.

Goro: Dana Simms, a woman filled with sorrow

Dana: Ah... yes. That's me.

(Third Intro)

Goro: Dana, face me!

Dana: Why?

Goro: I'm doing this to cheer you up!

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Goro, you have four arms

Goro: I'm the Prince of the Shokan, Dana

Dana: Oh... I thought that you have perfect genetics

Dana Simms vs. Jacqui Briggs

(First Intro)

Jacqui: Dana, you left us to die. Again.

Dana: I'm sorry! It's not my fault!

Jacqui: Tell that to Sonya Blade

(Second Intro)

Dana: Jacqui, I'm sorry

Jacqui: Sorry's not going to cut it, Dana

Dana: If you say so.

(Third Intro)

Jacqui: Dana, cheer up! No one's going to leave you

Dana: You think so?

Jacqui: Hey. What did I say?

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Jacqui...

Jacqui: Dana...

Dana: Nothing. I'm just feeling down

Dana Simms vs. Jason Voorhees

(First Intro)

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he drags in)

Dana: Oh my god...

(Second Intro)

Dana: Jason Voorhees?!

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

Dana Simms vs. Jax Brigss

(First Intro)

Jax: Dana, why are you upset?

Dana: I've left the team to die!

Jax: Oh... that's what happened

(Second Intro)

Dana: Jax, about our deal...

Jax: Dana, don't worry. I'll take care of it

Dana: Oh! Thanks!

(Third Intro - Revenant Jax)

Jax: Dana Simms, you are perfect for serving Quan Chi

Dana: Jax! Forgive me!

Jax: Your attempts are futile

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Jax, do you know about pain and suffering?

Jax: I was forced to serve Quan Chi

Dana: Eh... good enough

Dana Simms vs. Johnny Cage

(First Intro)

Johnny: Dana, why so sad?

Dana: I'm sorry, Johnny! For letting the team down!

Johnny: Hey. It's ok

(Second Intro)

Dana: Johnny, your ex wife is mad at me

Johnny: You left the team to die, Dana

Dana: I was scared, Johnny. Scared

(Third Intro)

Johnny: Dana, lighten up. We're here

Dana: I'm not so sure about that

Johnny: Why? Is Sonya mad at you again?

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Johnny Cage...

Johnny: Dana, what are you on about?

Dana: Nothing. Let's fight

Dana Simms vs. Kano

(First Intro)

Kano: Hehe... another wench

Dana: Oh! Kano!

Kano (Spits) What? You are.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Kano, Erron's rival

Kano: Dana, the emotional bitch

Dana: Hey! I'm not emotional!

(Third Intro)

Kano: Hehe... more money for me

Dana: What is up with you and money?

Kano (Spits) I'm a mercenary

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: You scare me...

Kano: Dana, you should be

Dana: My fears have increased

Dana Simms vs. Kenshi

(First Intro)

Kenshi: You sound like Suchin

Dana: Who's Suchin?

Kenshi: My wife

(Second Intro)

Dana: You're blind?!

Kenshi: Yes, Dana. I am blind

Dana: How can you see?

(Third Intro)

Kenshi: Dana, let's try our best

Dana: I'm not sure if I'm strong enough

Kenshi: Well... let's see

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Kenshi, why did you say that I sound like Suchin?

Kenshi: Well... you have her voice

Dana: Oh! Is that so?

Dana Simms vs. Kitana

(First Intro)

Kitana: Dana Simms, I've been expecting you

Dana: Kitana... right?

Kitana: Yes. I'm Kitana

(Second Intro)

Dana: Kitana, can you find a way to relieve my suffering?

Kitana: That's a little too much to ask for, Dana

Dana: Oh... I'm sorry.

(Third Intro - Revenant Kitana)

Kitana: Hmph... you are perfect for the Netherrealm

Dana: I think I'll pass

Kitana: You shall pay for your refusal

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Kitana, help me

Kitana: I've got some remedies that can help you

Dana: Oh.. Thanks!

Dana Simms vs. Kotal Kahn

(First Intro)

Kotal: Dana Simms.

Dana: Kotal Kahn, the nicer version of Shao Kahn

Kotal: Eh? What do you mean about that?

(Second Intro)

Dana: Kotal, I don't know what to do

Kotal: Dana, join me

Dana: I'll think about it

(Third Intro)

Kotal: You're that woman from Willamette

Dana: How did you know about Willamette?!

Kotal: A Photojournalist told me

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Kotal Kahn, is it true that you took over from Mileena?

Kotal: Yes. I did.

Dana: Wow... I'm impressed

Dana Simms vs. Kung Jin

(First Intro)

Kung Jin: So. I've heard that you almost left us to die

Dana: I wasn't going to!

Kung Jin: (Sigh) At least you admit it.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Kung Jin, how are you

Kung Jin: Dana, now's not the time

Dana: Ok... I was going to say hi

(Third Intro)

Kung Jin: Dana, come with us. We'll take you out for drinks

Dana: No thanks. I'm not a heavy drinker

Kung Jin: Alright. Suit yourself.

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Kung Jin, you have a bow.

Kung Jin: Yes. I do. What about it?

Dana: Can you show me a few tricks?

Dana Simms vs. Kung Lao

(First Intro)

Kung Lao: Lady Dana Simms.

Dana: I'm a Lady?

Kung Lao: Yes, Dana. You are one.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Master Kung Lao

Kung Lao: Dana, what can I do for you?

Dana: Can you teach me some skills about the White Lotus?

(Third Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Kung Lao: Dana Simms, Quan Chi would like to speak to you

Dana: Um... no thanks, Kung Lao. I'm not certain about it

Kung Lao: Heh... suit yourself

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Master, can you show me your bunny rabbit?

Kung Lao: A bunny rabbit? Why?

Dana: You have one, remember?

Dana Simms vs. Leatherface

(First Intro)

(Leatherface snarls)

Dana: Impossible... he's real?

(Second Intro)

Dana: Leatherface?! I thought that he's a myth!

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Dana Simms vs. Liu Kang

(First Intro)

Liu Kang: I've heard that you are Kung Lao's disciple

Dana: Is that a bad thing?

Liu Kang: No. It's a horrible thing

(Second Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Dana: Kang... I'm sorry

Liu Kang: Spare your pathetic apology! You shall pay!

Dana: Forgive me, Liu Kang

(Third Intro)

Liu Kang: Dana, are you alright? You're crying

Dana: I'm not! I've got dust in my eyes!

Liu Kang: I'm not buying it

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Dana: So... how's life in the Netherrealm?

Liu Kang: It's perfect, Dana Simms!

Dana: Huh... wasn't suppose to tell him that

Dana Simms vs. Mileena

(First Intro)

Mileena: So... you are Dana Simms. A victim of Willamette

Dana: Eh? How did you know?

Mileena: Your outfit gave it away

(Second Intro)

Dana: Mileena, Baraka's sex toy

Mileena: I'm not his toy!

Dana: You are because of your teeth

(Third Intro)

Mileena: Dana Simms... hehe...

Dana: Why are you laughing?

Mileena: It's easier for me to kill you

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: So... how's life as Kitana's ugly half?

Mileena: I'm not UGLY!

Dana: You should fix your teeth

Dana Simms vs. Predator

(First Intro)

Dana: The Predator... I'm scared

Predator: (Roars)

(Second Intro)

(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)

Dana: Hey! Pervert!

Dana Simms vs. Quan Chi

(First Intro)

Quan Chi: Dana Simms. Verlene's dearest friend

Dana: Quan Chi, you know of Verlene?!

Quan Chi: Yes. Pity that she died by my hand

(Second Intro)

Dana: Quan Chi?! You killed Verlene?!

Quan Chi: She got in my way.

Dana: I'll kill you!

(Third Intro)

Quan Chi: Dana, your attempts will get you nowhere

Dana: I won't rest until Verlene has been avenged!

Quan Chi: Your courage is flattering

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Why, Quan Chi?! What did she do to you?!

Quan Chi: She was a pawn, Dana. A pawn.

Dana: She was my friend!

Dana Simms vs. Raiden

(First Intro)

Raiden: Dana, calm down

Dana: No! I'll have Quan Chi's head!

Raiden: You are sounding like Hanzo Hasashi.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Raiden, why did you revive me from the dead?

Raiden: The Elder Gods chose you.

Dana: But why though?

(Third Intro)

Raiden: Dana...

Dana: Raiden, what's wrong?

Raiden: Nothing. It's nothing

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Raiden, please! Just let me kill Quan Chi!

Raiden: I'm sorry but he's needed for turning the revenant's back to their human form

Dana: Can you kill Liu Kang for me?

Dana Simms vs. Reptile

(First Intro)

Reptile: I'm Reptile!

Dana: I'm Dana Simms!

Reptile: Introductions are over, human!

(Second Intro)

Dana: Reptile, what race are you?

Reptile: I'm Zaterra!

Dana: Oh! Alright then.

(Third Intro)

Reptile: Dana Simms, the grieving survivor

Dana: Reptile, the lizard that never shuts up

Reptile: Hey!

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Reptile, is that your name?

Reptile: No. My actual name is Syzoth

Dana: That's a stupid name

Dana Simms vs. Scorpion

(First Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: Harumi?!

Dana: Who?

Scorpion: Nothing. I didn't say anything.

(Second Intro - Scorpion)

Dana: So you are Hanzo Hasashi...

Scorpion: I'm Scorpion! Not Hanzo Hasashi!

Dana: Isn't that your human name, though?

(Third Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: Harumi- I mean! Dana, are you ready?

Dana: You are confusing me with Harumi or Kana Hasashi

Scorpion: How did you know about my wife's name?

(Fourth Intro - Scorpion)

Dana: Scorpion... Quan Chi's former lapdog

Scorpion: I'm nobody's lapdog!

Dana: Oh... Liu Kang took over

Dana Simms vs. Shinnok

(First Intro)

Shinnok: Dana Simms

Dana: Shinnok, the fallen Elder God

Shinnok: Huh? How dare You?!

(Second Intro)

Dana: Shinnok, what do you know about Verlene?

Shinnok: She was a pawn in my plans for domination.

Dana: You bastard...

(Third Intro)

Shinnok: You are Verlene's friend

Dana: You are the Elder God that I will defeat

Shinnok: I would like to see you try!

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: How could you?!

Shinnok: It was my plan all along.

Dana: I... You killed Verlene with Quan Chi's help!

Dana Simms vs. Sonya Blade

(First Intro)

Sonya: Dana Simms, you are coming with me

Dana: What? Why?

Sonya: You are under arrest for desertion.

(Second Intro)

Dana: Sonya, I'm sorry for what happened

Sonya: That's not good enough, Dana. Desertion is an offence

Dana: I was scared, Sonya!

(Third Intro)

Sonya: You again...

Dana: Sonya...

Sonya: Stay right there

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Sonya, I was scared!

Sonya: It doesn't matter. You deserted the Special Forces

Dana: Just be gentle!

Dana Simms vs. Sub-Zero

(First Intro)

Sub-Zero: Dana Simms

Dana: Grandmaster Sub-Zero or Kuai Liang... what shall I call you?

Sub-Zero: You can call me Kuai Liang

(Second Intro)

Dana: Kuai Liang, is this part of my training?

Sub-Zero: Yes, Dana Simms. This is part of it

Dana: Ok. I'll try my best

(Third Intro)

Sub-Zero: Do you wish to face me, Dana Simms?

Dana: Yes. If I want to defeat Shinnok

Sub-Zero: Ok. Let's fight

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Kuai Liang...

Sub-Zero: Dana, don't worry. It's just training

Dana: I just don't want to hurt you

Dana Simms vs. Takeda Takahashi

(First Intro)

Takeda: Dana, I'm Takeda!

Dana: Hey, Takeda...

Takeda: Why so sad?

(Second Intro)

Dana: Takeda, do you forgive me?!

Takeda: Yes. I do but why you ask?

Dana: Oh! It's nothing.

(Third Intro)

Takeda: Dana, prepare yourself!

Dana: Ok! I'll try my best!

Takeda: That's more like it

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Takeda, your father called me Suchin

Takeda: Huh? Why?

Dana: He said that he called me that because of my voice

Dana Simms vs. Tanya

(First Intro)

Tanya: Ms. Simms

Dana: Tanya, the bitch in sheep's clothing

Tanya: Did Heath told you that?!

(Second Intro)

Dana: Tanya...

Tanya: Hmph... you're my opponent?

Dana: Yes. I am

(Third Intro)

Tanya: So you are one of the victims from Willamette.

Dana: Yes but how did you know?

Tanya: I've done my research

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: I've heard that you were part of Mileena's army

Tanya: I wasn't part of it!

Dana: Um.. that's what Kotal told me

Dana Simms vs. Tremor

(First Intro)

Tremor: Dana Simms

Dana: Rocky Balboa!

Tremor: I'm not Rocky Balboa!

(Second Intro)

Dana: Please! Don't hurt me!

Tremor: Dana, why are you panicking?

Dana: You are bigger than I am!

(Third Intro)

Tremor: Dana, are you afraid?

Dana: Yes. I am afraid

Tremor: Well.. that changes here

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Tremor, shall I call you Rockslide?

Tremor: No! You shall not!

Dana: Ok then...

Dana Simms vs. Triborg

(First Intro)

Triborg: Dana Simms. Come with us

Dana: Why?

Triborg: For your initiation!

(Second Intro)

Dana: A robot with two personalities

Triborg: A woman who is grieving

Dana: Heh... touche

(Third Intro)

Triborg: You shall be assimilated!

Dana: What are you on about?

Triborg: We are here for your upgrades!

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Tekunin... I thought that Sektor was the leader

Triborg: He is me. We are Tekunin!

Dana: Ugh... that sounded wrong.

Dana Simms vs. Guan Yinping

(First Intro)

Yinping: Huh? Dana, are you alright?

Dana: I'm fine. Just feeling down

Yinping: I'll cheer you up!

(Second Intro)

Dana: Yinping, I'm in shock...

Yinping: About me lifting the double mace?

Dana: Yes. That.

(Third Intro)

Yinping: Hey! Let's train! You and me!

Dana: No thanks. I've got other things to worry about

Yinping: Oh... maybe later?

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: Yinping, how strong are you?

Yinping: I'm just as strong as my father

Dana: Wait... really?

Dana Simms vs. Heath Slater

(First Intro)

Heath: Hey, Dana.

Dana: Heath, how are you?

Heath: I'm feeling fine!

(Second Intro)

Dana: You're the Crimson Werewolf

Heath: That's my old nickname!

Dana: Well... Raiden told me

(Third Intro)

Heath: Dana, let's go out for drinks! My treat!

Dana: Ok... I'll go out with you

Heath: Yes! Thank you!

(Fourth Intro)

Dana: You're a parent?

Heath: Yes. I am, actually

Dana: But you look... so young

* * *

A/N: Dana Simms has been completed! She joins Heath Slater and Guan Yinping in this fanfic! I wanted Dana to be a guest character in MKXL is because I thought: What if she was resurrected from the dead by the Elder Gods? Well... there's the answer. Here is a sneak peak of the next character and what's to come.

Next Time: The Marker may have been destroyed three times but his adventures are not over yet. An Engineer, who survived the USG Ishimura, The Sprawl and Tau Volantis (Don't know how to spell it), must use his skills as he makes an appearance in MKXL!

Coming Soon: A version of Kitana, One of the Survivors from Left 4 Dead 2, the Daughter of the Flame Tribe Chieftain from Hoshido and a YouTuber with a hockey mask are chosen... May the Elder Gods watch over them.


	4. Guest 4: Issac Clarke

**Mortal Kombat XL - The Last 16 Guest Characters**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Mortal Kombat. If I do, I would make Kombat Pack 3 and the sequel to Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks. The following characters are from their representing franchises.**

* * *

 **Guest Character 4: Issac Clarke**

 **Character Select:**

If Issac Clarke was highlighted, he walks up to the opponent without his helmet on and glares at the player. If he was selected, the suit's helmet, depending on the costume, automatically closes up and he glares at his opponent before he walks away

 **Character Intro:**

If he speaks first, he walks casually without his helmet on and glares at the opponent before the suit automatically closes his helmet. If he speaks second, he walks while holding his Plasma Cutter and aims it at the opponent before he puts it away and prepares himself for a fight.

 **Costumes:**

The Sprawl - His Advanced Suit from Dead Space 2

Engineer - His Engineer suit from Dead Space

Arctic Survival - His default outfit from Dead Space 3

Hacker - One of his DLC suits from Dead Space 2

 **Variations:**

Engineer Training - His fighting style from the game with moves from PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale

Witness - Same as Engineer Training but with moves from Naoto Shirogane and John Carver

Marker - Issac's dementia is used as his moveset with moves from Accelerator and Kuroyukihime.

 **X-Ray:**

Marker Beatdown - Issac blinds the opponent with the Contact Beam and tackles the opponent down. He punches the opponent multiple times, fracturing the skull, snapping the jaw and shattering the nose. He gets up and stomps on the torso at full strength, crushing the ribs and damaging the heart

 **Fatalities:**

Javelin Rage - Issac roars in rage and grabs out his Javelin Gun. He shoots the opponent four times, leaving holes. He then aims it at the neck and impales it, spilling blood with the Javelin lodged in the throat. He aims at the head and pulls the trigger. The head explodes in a gory mess before Issac kicks the corpse away

Made you Whole - Issac groans in pain and suffers from dementia. He grabs a needle and jams it into his/her opponents eye. He then grabs a plasma saw and slices his/her throat, leaving a bloody mess before he grabbed his/her head and snaps his/her neck. He groans in pain again before leaving

 **Win Pose:**

Issac removes his helmet and glares at the opponent before an Necromorph attacks him from behind. The Necromorph was easily wounded by Issac. He walks away, leaving the Necromorph to feast on the opponent

 **Ending:**

(Shot of Issac with the Marker and Quan Chi's amulet)

Issac thought that he escaped the nightmares with the Marker, his dead girlfriend Nicole and the events of the three outbreaks but he also hallucinated about an amulet, owned by the necromancer Quan Chi. Realizing that the amulet is his last chance of escaping from the nightmares, Issac traveled to Earthrealm

(Shot of Issac with Quan Chi's amulet)

Just before Hanzo Hasashi killed Quan Chi, Issac suddenly appeared from out of nowhere and killed Quan Chi with three shots from his Plasma Cutter by removing his hands and exploding his head. With the amulet in his possesion, Issac now has infinite power.

(Shot of Issac with John Carver, Ellie Langford, Gabe Weller, Nolan Stross and Karrie Norton)

In his first act as the wielder of Quan Chi's amulet, Issac formed a special team that can help him in taking down the Necromorphs and putting an end to the chaos. He also turned most of the revenants back into their original form but Kitana and Liu Kang were not as lucky. Issac, realizing that the pair are partly responsible for his dementia, executed Kitana and Liu Kang and placed his dead wife Nicole, who was surprised of his appearance, as the ruler of the Netherrealm.

 **Character Dialogue:**

Issac Clarke vs. Alien

(First Intro)

(The Alien drops down from above and extends its arm blades)

Issac Clarke: Another Necromorph?

(Second Intro)

Issac Clarke: Oh no. Not one of you freaks again

(Alien hisses)

Issac Clarke vs. Bo' Rai Cho

(First Intro)

Bo': You are a strange man

Issac: You're a master who's drunk

Bo': Hmph... touche

(Second Intro)

Issac: Bo' Rai Cho

Bo': So... how's life in Earthrealm?

Issac: Shitty

(Third Intro)

Bo': Issac Clarke

Issac: I don't have time for this

Bo': We always have a lot of time

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Can you help me, Bo' Rai Cho?

Bo': Sorry. I don't know what you are on about

Issac: It's worth a shot

Issac Clarke vs. Cassie Cage

(First Intro)

Cassie: Put the gun down. We're not going to hurt you

Issac: That what they always say

Cassie: Ok. Suit yourself

(Second Intro)

Issac: Nicole? I thought that you were dead

Cassie: Excuse me? I'm not Nicole!

Issac: That doesn't count for anything

(Third Intro)

Cassie: Who are you?

Issac: I'm Issac Clarke. An Engineer

Cassie: You look like shit

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Cassie...

Cassie: Issac, don't stare at me like that

Issac: Ok. I must be losing my mind

Issac Clarke vs. D'Vorah

(First Intro)

D'Vorah: The Engineer from the future

Issac: You look like a Necromorph...

D'Vorah: I'm not like one

(Second Intro)

Issac: A Necromorph?! You gotta be fucking kidding me...

D'Vorah: Hey! I'm not a Necromorph. I'm Kytinn

Issac: A talking Necromorph... fuck this

(Third Intro)

D'Vorah: Where's Quan Chi's amulet?

Issac: I'm not telling you.

D'Vorah: You shall be fed to the hive

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: I hate my life...

D'Vorah: Exterminate!

Issac: Great... referencing Daleks

Issac Clarke vs. Ermac

(First Intro)

Ermac: We can sense so much suffering

Issac: Your power is similar to the Marker

Ermac: We'll make you pay for that

(Second Intro)

Issac: I'm taking you down with the Marker!

Ermac: We are confused

Issac: That's what they always say

(Third Intro)

Ermac: We are stronger than you

Issac: You are insane

Ermac: Don't you mean "You're insane?"

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Where's the Marker?

Ermac: We don't know about this "Marker"

Issac: I'll beat you if I must

Issac Clarke vs. Erron Black

(First Intro)

Erron: Issac Clarke, the Engineer

Issac: Erron Black, the mercenary

Erron: Enough introductions

(Second Intro)

Issac: Erron, I need you for a favor

Erron: What favor?

Issac: I'll tell you after the match

(Third Intro)

Erron: You're from the future

Issac: You are originally from Earthrealm

Erron: Heh... touche

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Erron Black

Erron: Issac, ready to eat lead?

Issac: No. I'll make you eat lead

Issac Clarke vs. Ferra/Torr

(First Intro)

Ferra: Torr! Crush the futuristic human! (Torr roars)

Issac: God... another talking Necromorph...

Ferra: Hey! I'm not a Necromorph!

(Second Intro)

Issac: Two Necromorphs in one? Fuck me...

Ferra: We're not Necromorphs!

Issac: That's hard to believe

(Third Intro)

Ferra: Issac Clarke, the Engineer

Issac: Huh? How did you know my name?!

Ferra: Research

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Dammit... not again

Ferra: Torr will knock some sense into you, Clarke!

Issac: I would like to see you try

Issac Clarke vs. Goro

(First Intro)

Goro: Who are you?

Issac: I'm Issac Clarke

Goro: Hmph... this will be easy

(Second Intro)

Issac: Who or What are you?

Goro: I'm Goro, Prince of the Shokan!

Issac: So that's what they call you..

(Third Intro)

Goro: Prove your worth, human!

Issac: I'd say the same thing to you

Goro: Hmph... we'll see about that

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: You have four arms..

Goro: What? You got a problem with that?

Issac: No... you look like a Necromorph

Issac Clarke vs. himself

(First Intro)

Issac 1: Me? I'm losing my mind

Issac 2: You've already lost it

Issac 1: At least I have some common sense

(Second Intro)

Issac 1: Are you a hallucination?

Issac 2: No. I'm you, actually

Issac 1: It can't be...

(Third Intro)

Issac 1: Is this for real?

Issac 2: Yes. All of this is real. You are me

Issac 1: Fuck my life...

(Fourth Intro)

Issac 1: Not now...

Issac 2: I would say the same thing to you

Issac 1: This is turning into a nightmare...

Issac Clarke vs. Jacqui Briggs

(First Intro)

Jacqui: Great... another lunatic...

Issac: Hey! I'm not a lunatic!

Jacqui: Tell that to Heath

(Second Intro)

Issac: Jacqui Briggs

Jacqui: What? How did you know my name?

Issac: Nicole mentioned you

(Third Intro)

Jacqui: Issac, where's Quan Chi's amulet?

Issac: I've got it. You just have to beat me first

Jacqui: Ok. Suit yourself

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Jacqui, let's talk this out

Jacqui: I'll pass. Beating you is more easier

Issac: Alright then. That's what you want.

Issac Clarke vs. Jason Voorhees

(First Intro)

(Jason yanks the machete out of the dead girl he drags in)

Issac: That's it. You are going down

(Second Intro)

Issac: You don't look like the other Necromorphs that I've faced

(Jason yanks the knife out of his neck)

Issac Clarke vs. Jax Briggs

(First Intro)

Jax: Issac Clarke

Issac: Jax, what do you want?

Jax: I'm here for the amulet.

(Second Intro)

Issac: Jax, I'm not going to give you Quan Chi's amulet

Jax: Why not?

Issac: This can help me

(Third Intro)

Jax: Issac, I'm warning you

Issac: Jax, I'm warning you also

Jax: Fine... have it your way

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: For the last time, NO!

Jax: C'Mon! Raiden needs the amulet

Issac: I need it more

Issac Clarke vs. Johnny Cage

(First Intro)

Johnny: Woah... Calm down, buddy

Issac: I am calm. What about you?

Johnny: Heh... same here

(Second Intro)

Issac: Johnny, I'm not going to fight you

Johnny: What? You're worried that I'm going to fuck you up?

Issac: Not that. It's just that you're stronger than me

(Third Intro)

Johnny: Hey... It's the Crazy Engineer

Issac: Hey! I'm not crazy!

Johnny: You act like one

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Say... do you have experience with girlfriends?

Johnny: I was married to Sonya but we split up...

Issac: Wow... that's rough

Issac Clarke vs. Kano

(First Intro)

Kano: Hehe... Issac Clarke

Issac: Who are you? Are you a Unitologist?

Kano: (Spits) What the hell's a Unitologist?

(Second Intro)

Issac: Oh great. You...

Kano: Hehe... this shall be fun

Issac: Yeah. For me, that is.

(Third Intro)

Kano: You look like a million bucks

Issac: And you look like a Unitologist, who I really despise

Kano (Spits): You pissed me off, mate

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Kano, you're going down

Kano: It should be the other way around, Issac

Issac: Nah. Just you.

Issac Clarke vs. Kenshi

(First Intro)

Kenshi: Oh! You know telekinesis?

Issac: Sort of.

Kenshi: Well, this should be interesting

(Second Intro)

Issac: Kenshi, what do you know about Necromorphs?

Kenshi: Sorry. I don't what you speak of

Issac: (Sigh) At least you're honest

(Third Intro)

Kenshi: Issac Clarke, the man who defeated three markers

Issac: What? How did you know?!

Kenshi: Raiden told me

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: So, are we gonna do this or what?

Kenshi: Fight? Yes.

Issac: Well, I won't hold back

Issac Clarke vs. Kitana

(First Intro)

Kitana: You are Issac Clarke

Issac: I am. You must be Princess Kitana

Kitana: Pleasure to make your acquaintance

(Second Intro)

Issac: So, what can you do for me?

Kitana: I'll help you if you defeat me

Issac: Alright. Deal.

(Third Intro - Revenant Kitana)

Kitana: You should pay

Issac: Hmph. I'd like to see you try

Kitana: The consequence is death!

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Kitana)

Issac: No no. I've already killed you!

Kitana: Hah! You can't kill me! I'm Immortal!

Issac: God... not another psychopath.

Issac Clarke vs. Kotal Kahn

(First Intro)

Kotal: The gods are happy with you, Issac Clarke

Issac: Gods? I don't even fucking care.

Kotal: Oh. How colourful

(Second Intro)

Issac: Kotal, being a god is wrong!

Kotal: What's wrong of being a god?

Issac: I just hate it! OK!

(Third Intro)

Kotal: You experienced so much suffering

Issac: And you are a nicer version of Shao Kahn

Kotal: I'll take that as a compliment

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: So, are you here for the amulet?

Kotal: Yes. Give it to me, Issac Clarke

Issac: Um, I'll pass.

Issac Clarke vs. Kung Jin

(First Intro)

Kung Jin: Wow... you look like shit.

Issac: What does it matter to you if I look like shit?!

Kung Jin: Hey, calm down.

(Second Intro)

Issac: I've taken down three markers, what did you do?

Kung Jin: I've helped Cassie defeat Shinnok

Issac Oh. Right.

(Third Intro)

Kung Jin: Hey! Loser buys everyone drinks.

Issac: How about: NO!

Kung Jin: What? Why?!

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: You're a shaolin monk and a thief

Kung Jin: And you're a engineer that lost his shit.

Issac: Hey! Fuck you!

Issac Clarke vs. Kung Lao

(First Intro)

Kung Lao: You are perfect for the White Lotus

Issac: The White Lotus?

Kung Lao: I'll explain after our fight

(Second Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Issac: Oh no... another necromorph.

Kung Lao: Hey! I heard that, Issac Clarke!

Issac: You heard that?!

(Third Intro)

Kung Lao: So, got any new skills for today?

Issac: Yeah. It's about killing you softly

Kung Lao: Well, at least he's co-operative

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Kung Lao)

Issac: I'll put an end to this, now!

Kung Lao: Oh yeah? Go on then!

Issac: Yeah! I will!

Issac Clarke vs. Leatherface

(First Intro)

(Leatherface snarles)

Issac: I hate my fucking luck...

(Second Intro)

Issac: Well, you are fat, and ugly

(Leatherface revs up his chainsaw and waves it around)

Issac Clarke vs. Liu Kang

(First Intro)

Liu Kang: Who would you prefer, me or Kung Lao as a mentor?

Issac: That's a hard one

Liu Kang: I don't got all day, Issac

(Second Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Issac: Great... Quan Chi's bitch

Liu Kang: HOW DARE YOU?!

Issac: Jesus, he even acts like one

(Third Intro)

Liu Kang: I'm still waiting for an answer

Issac: I have you answer. It says: Fuck you.

Liu Kang: Oh joy... I'm laughing...

(Fourth Intro - Revenant Liu Kang)

Issac: You're going down, bitch!

Liu Kang: I'll personally kill you myself!

Issac: Ok. Go on then!

Issac Clarke vs. Mileena

(First Intro)

Mileena: Issac Clarke. The Engineer

Issac: Mileena, the crazy bitch

Mileena: You'll pay for that!

(Second Intro)

Issac: Wow... you look ugly

Mileena: How dare you call me ugly!

Issac: What? It's the truth!

(Third Intro)

Mileena: You should kneel before me!

Issac: How about: Not a chance in hell!

Mileena: I'll skin you alive!

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Fuck... not you...

Mileena: Oh yes. Prepare to die.

Issac: I need a drink.

Issac Clarke vs. Predator

(First Intro)

Issac: Ok. You're going down

Predator (Roars)

(Second Intro)

(Predator scans using his thermal/night vision)

Issac: You are an ugly motherfucker

Issac Clarke vs. Quan Chi

(First Intro)

Quan Chi: Where's my amulet?

Issac: Right here, but you gonna have to kill me first

Quan Chi: So be it

(Second Intro)

Issac: Oh great. A sorcerer

Quan Chi: How did you know that?

Issac: Just curious

(Third Intro)

Quan Chi: Well well. Issac Clarke

Issac: Hmph. Quan Chi

Quan Chi: So you've heard of me

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: I'll put an end to this, now!

Quan Chi: Can you handle my sorcery?

Issac: I've got something more better!

Issac Clarke vs. Raiden

(First Intro)

Raiden: The Elder gods are impressed with your skills

Issac: Thank you. I've destroyed three markers

Raiden: Do you have anything else to show me?

(Second Intro)

Issac: I'll prove to you that I'm a hero!

Raiden: Oh yeah? Face me in kombat.

Issac: And so I will

(Third Intro)

Raiden: You are worthy of the Elder Gods

Issac: Fuck no. I'll pass.

Raiden: Why do you choose such an option?

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: So, I've heard that you're looking for Quan Chi's amulet

Raiden: Yes. Give it to me.

Issac: You'll have to defeat me first.

Issac Clarke vs. Reptile

(First Intro)

Reptile: I'll feast on you innards!

Issac: Hmph. I'd like to see you try!

Reptile: I will!

(Second Intro)

Issac: At least you have some humilty

Reptile: What does that suppose to mean?!

Issac: That means you're easier to kill

(Third Intro)

Reptile: Issac Clarke!

Issac: Reptile!

Reptile: You're doing this on purpose, aren't you?

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Ew. Green, Disgusting and Horrid. A Necromorph.

Reptile: I'm not a Necromorph!

Issac: Well, you look like one.

Issac Clarke vs. Scorpion

(First Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: Issac Clarke, your time is up

Issac: No. I have all the time in the world

Scorpion: At least I didn't scare him away

(Second Intro - Scorpion)

Issac: Great. A living, breathing, skeleton

Scorpion: I'm not a skeleton! I'm Scorpion!

Issac: You head is part of a skeleton

(Third Intro - Hanzo Hasashi)

Scorpion: You look like a worthy opponent

Issac: Well, I survived 3 markers.

Scorpion: That's all I need to know

(Fourth Intro - Scorpion)

Issac: Jesus, who spiked your coffee?

Scorpion: I don't have time for insults.

Issac: What? You're a corpse.

Issac Clarke vs. Shinnok

(First Intro)

Shinnok: Issac Clarke

Issac: Shinnok. Goddammit.

Shinnok: Hehe. Goddammit indeed.

(Second Intro)

Issac: That's it. I'll take you down!

Shinnok: Your resistance is futile

Issac: Oh yeah? Well, fuck you!

(Third Intro)

Shinnok: Do you fear death?

Issac: No. Do you?

Shinnok: That's my job.

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: I'm putting an end to this! NOW!

Shinnok: Hehe. This is rather amusing.

Issac: Spare me your insults.

Issac Clarke vs. Sonya Blade

(First Intro)

Sonya: Issac Clarke, you're coming with me for questioning

Issac: For what? I didn't do anything wrong!

Sonya: You're the Marker man.

(Second Intro)

Issac: What the hell do you want?

Sonya: Issac, you're under arrest.

Issac: This is a joke, right?

(Third Intro)

Sonya: Are you in league with the Red Dragon?

Issac: Why do you assume that I'm from them?!

Sonya: You can see Markers, can you?

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Wow. Workaholic, much?

Sonya: Don't insult me! I love my job!

Issac: No wonder you and Cage broke up.

Issac Clarke vs. Sub-Zero (Kuai Liang)

(First Intro)

Sub-Zero: The Engineer

Issac: Sub-Zero, the Grandmaster

Sub-Zero: Thanks for the compliment

(Second Intro)

Issac: Grandmaster Sub-Zero

Sub-Zero: Issac Clarke, ready for training?

Issac: Yes.

(Third Intro)

Sub-Zero: I assure you, I come in peace

Issac: That's what they all say

Sub-Zero: I'm not amused

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Sub-Zero, can you snow for me?

Sub-Zero: I'll do it after you complete your training.

Issac: Ok. It's a deal

Issac Clarke vs. Takeda Takahashi

(First Intro)

Takeda: Well, that happened.

Issac: What? Cat got your tongue?

Takeda: Not really.

(Second Intro)

Issac: Stay right there!

Takeda: What?! What do you want with me?

Issac: I need answers!

(Third Intro)

Takeda: So. Do you have any children by any chance?

Issac: No. I don't. Why?

Takeda: Just curious. That is all.

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Takeda, face me!

Takeda: Alright. I won't hold back.

Issac: Good.

Issac Clarke vs. Tanya

(First Intro)

Tanya: You're Issac Clarke, my next target.

Issac: An Assassin... fuck.

Tanya: Prepare to run.

(Second Intro)

Issac: Tanya, the bitch.

Tanya: Hey! I take offense to that!

Issac: I don't give a flying fuck.

(Third Intro)

Tanya: Prepare for your demise, Issac Clarke.

Issac: You mean your demise?

Tanya: What?! That's it!

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Have you consider trying a new hobby?

Tanya: My hobby is being loyal to Shinnok. Nothing else

Issac: Wow. You're a bitch.

Issac Clarke vs. Tremor

(First Intro)

Tremor: Issac Clarke

Issac: What...are you?

Tremor: Your opponent.

(Second Intro)

Issac: You're a rock? Damn, I must be drunk.

Tremor: No. I'm part of the Black Dragon Clan.

Issac: Like Tasia. Huh.

(Third Intro)

Tremor: You're the man that destroyed three markers

Issac: How did you know that?!

Tremor: Just a quick guess.

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Tremor! You're going down!

Tremor: Hmph. Go ahead. I won't go easy.

Issac: Same here. Guess we're even.

Issac Clarke vs. Triborg

(First Intro)

Triborg: We are Tekunin!

Issac: No. You're just toys.

Triborg: We're not amused.

(Second Intro)

Issac: A being made out of metal. Damn.

Triborg: What's wrong? Scared?

Issac: No. Just surprised.

(Third Intro)

Triborg: You are perfect for the Tekunin

Issac: I'll pass on your offer

Triborg: You shall pay for your refusal

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Triborg. That's a horrible name

Triborg: We shall rip out your skin in honor of the Tekunin!

Issac: Ok! That's it! Fuck you!

Issac Clarke vs. Guan Yinping

(First Intro)

Yinping: Hello there! I'm Guan Yinping!

Issac: Wow... you look amazing.

Yinping: Thanks! I'm the Daughter of the God of War!

(Second Intro)

Issac: How the fuck did you lift that?!

Yinping: This? I was taught by my father!

Issac: That's not possible!

(Third Intro)

Yinping: So, Issac. Want to build some muscles?

Issac: I'll pass. I'm already in good shape

Yinping: Well, I've tried

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: You must be strong as a necromorph

Yinping: Um... what?

Issac: Never mind.

Issac Clarke vs. Heath Slater

(First Intro)

Heath: Say, Issac, do you have kids?

Issac: Not at the moment. Why?

Heath: NO reason...

(Second Intro)

Issac: You should run while you have the chance

Heath: And you should consider going into therapy

Issac: Touche.

(Third Intro)

Heath: I didn't realize you're from Dead Space

Issac: Dead Space? What?

Heath: Oh right. You're from the game itself. Forgot about that

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: You're the Crimson Werewolf

Heath: Dammit! That's my original alias!

Issac: Well, I'm here to take it.

Issac Clarke vs. Dana Simms

(First Intro)

Dana: I... I can't do this!

Issac: Dana, don't be scared.

Dana: You're just terrifying...

(Second Intro)

Issac: Dana, calm down.

Dana: Why? Are you gonna leave me like what Verlene did?!

Issac: Who the fuck is Verlene?

(Third Intro)

Dana: So, can you help me find Verlene?

Issac: Sorry. Don't know who she is.

Dana: Oh. I see.

(Fourth Intro)

Issac: Hey, don't cry. It's ok.

Dana: I wasn't crying! I got sand on my eyes!

Issac: Yeah right. That's what they all say.

* * *

 **A/N: Thank fuck! Issac Clarke has been completed! It took me almost five months because of two reasons: One - I forgot, and Two - I was only working on my other fanfics so that was a pain in the ass! Alright, here is a sneak peak of the next character...**

 **Next Time: Sometimes, it takes an unexpected miracle, but for a certain box travelling girl, it's a no-brainer. In MKXL, discover how this character entered the Mortal Kombat tournament!**


End file.
